


Duty

by Omeganixtra



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, The Vestige is the grandchild of Abnur Tharn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omeganixtra/pseuds/Omeganixtra
Summary: In which the Vestige happens to be related to Abnur Tharn – prompt challenge from anon





	Duty

“Priscilla Tharn, at your service.”

From the moment she mentions her name, Lyris keeps giving her the strangest of looks.

It does not seem to matter that she can hold her own in a fight. Her family name has marked her for the rest of their friendship, but she is a _Tharn_ and they do not let bullying, verbal or physical, break their spirit no matter what.

Grandfather would sooner drop dead than bend to the tripe that so many people whispered back in the Court, and he never showed a single tell whenever those ingrates got on his nerves, so the disdain of a single Nord will not have her change her mien.

They escape Coldharbour together, the Prophet and her, by the skin of their teeth and finds refuge in a cave outside of Daggerfall. It is cold and damp and everything is far from the comforts she knew back in Cyrodil.

Priscilla finds that it is the first time that she can truly relax since… since forever.

* * *

When she reunites with Grandfather in the depths of the Harborage there is a moment where Abnur appears as if he can barely believe his eyes. It is gone in the blink of an eye, so fast that Priscilla is barely sure that it was there.

“Priscilla.”

“Grandfather.”

His gaze is cold, colder than she has ever seen it before, and Priscilla almost recoils when he reaches out towards her.

What surprises her is the gentle hand as it pats the top of her head before it moves to rest on her cheek.

“He will pay for this,” Abnur says through clenched teeth. “I promise you this, Priscilla, Mannimarco will_ pay_.”

Priscilla smiles for the first time in who knows how long, and places a hand on top of her Grandfather’s, “I know.”

* * *

“Tharn seemed surprised when you came to the Harborage,” Lyris comments when she and Priscilla sit by themselves outside of the Harborage, enjoying the warmth whilst the Prophet and Abnur Tharn are busy trying to locate a safe way to Sai Sahan.

A flagon of wine sits between them, the cork lying somewhere forgotten in the grass and dried droplets staining the sides and label just a bit.

“Grandfather had a deal with Mannimarco,” Priscilla explains quietly as she mends a tear in her spare robe, “Obedience in return for protection. No one from the family were to be harmed by Mannimarco or his minions if Grandfather helped his scheme, but he broke that deal when my soul was sent to Coldharbour.”

Lyris’ surprise is almost tangible but Priscilla simply sips her wine and dutifully heads inside when she hears her name being called.

She is a Tharn. She will do what duty demands of her, no matter the sacrifice.

In turn she’ll come to regret it, but that is then and not now.


End file.
